angel of darkness
by kogasgirlforever
Summary: kagome was a angel of darkness but then she met kouga they joined the inu gang including sesshomaru and rin plus jaken they are traveling and the head angel keeps coming into her head will she do something she regrets and what will become of her a kouga?


it was a warm summer day and the inu gang were just waking up kagome was still aleep with her wings wrapped around her adopted son shippo. Kouga went up to her and woke her up her eyes fluttered open looking into those orbs of icy blue pools.

"Good morning luv" he said and planted a light kiss on her lips" sleep" kagome mummbled" no sleep get up" he said as he picked her up and dumped her in the river she popped up sputtering water and saw everyone was laughing there heads off she retracted her wings and she was emmbarassed because she was in a white dress and it didnt help that miroku was staring with wide eyes.

Then he was on the ground knocked out and a really mad sango hovering over him with her boomerang in hand kouga and inuyahsah were so scared at that moment they were hugging each other.

Finally inuyahsa got enough courage to say "lets get going"(im going to put quotes when ever someone talks so shove your opinion bout it k) so everyone packed up and started walking north because that where there was a lot of activity going on not long after they started walking a demon got in there way. it was a lepard demon.

it said "give me the shards angel or shall i shred your wings" that made kouga go crazy his eyes went red and he went head on with the demon. kagome yelled "kouga the shard is in his heart" then all of a sudden kagome fell to the groud clutching her head there was a voice in her head telling her to kill kikyo.

sango ran to kagome's side and was trying to comfort her then in the blink of an eye sango was 20 feet away on her back holding her bleeding side looking at kagome like she was crazy. kaogme didnt notice it the only thing on her mind was to kill kikyo her blood red eyes on her target.

kouga finished the lepard demon off and looked over at the group and saw kagome with a silver sword as long as his arm about 1 cm away from kikyo"s neck kikyo was looking in kagomes blood red eyes and knew she was not in control so she said "kagome snap out of it dont let it control you please listen to me"at that moment kagome's eye went back and forth from red to violet to red and finally they went to violet and stayed kagome loooked confused.

her eyes finally went to the sword she held to kikyo's neck she dropped it at her feet and she cried her eyes out while kikyo held her everyone stared at the seen finally inuyasha said " what the hell is going on" not talking to anyone directly "she was posesed by the head angel" miroku whispered

"i believe you have an explaination for us kagome"sesshomaru said kagome lifted her head and nodded but then kouga stepped in and said"let her tell it tommorow it's been a long day everyone nodded and set up camp everyone was asleep but kagome she was just laying there stareing into the flames thinking about when she first met kouga

Flash back

kagome staggered through the woods her beautiful white wing soaked in blood her blood the humans were hot on her trail they were after her because she was ordered to kill a monk named kyo that was her job to kill people who cheat death she was a night angel and she had succesfully put him to rest but then the villagers attacked her she got away but they were still following her.

she could her them yelling but she ran with with what energy she had left and it didn't help that she was bleeding everywhere she never thought she would be in this situation the most feared angel of darkness then she suddenly saw a brown blurr come in front of her.

there stood in front of her was a wolf demon with long black hair in a high pony tail,tan skin and piercing blue eyes then he picked her up and he ran at amazing speed he stopped in a cave and made a fire then he turned to her and started to treat her wounds.

When ever she would flinch at the pain he would get a worried look on his face as if he cared for her when he was done he gave her some food they ate silently then kagome said" whats your name" he looked at her and said"kouga"

whats yours

kagome

why were they chasing you

because im a night angel i kill people who cheat death like they would make deals with demons or have someone bring them back to life and the village did not like me killing there monk

o well they should understand you have no choice

kagome smiled she liked this guy he got her

well thank you for saving me

no problem

i think you should rest

ok good night kouga

the she doozed off to sleep

silently he said to him self "good night kagome" and layed down to rest

End of flash back

kagome smiled to herself she finally had a home but the smile vanished at the thought of the angels trying to take her away from her home it pisse her off

then suddenly strong arms wrapped around her it was kouga he put his lips to her ear and said "come to bed luv"she nodded and let him carry he to the make shift bed he layed her down and cuddled up to her she gave him a kiss good night and they both doozed off to sleep

uff i got this finished in 1hour so plz review and this is my fist story so plz plz plz review thx love ya


End file.
